Meeting her future
by oncer4life11
Summary: A request by dream1990. Where Emma's future kids come back in time and they meet.


**This one-shot was a request by dream1990 where Emma's kids somehow go into the past, her past.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

 _Meeting her future._

Emma is walking around town, she had just saved Henry from the mines earlier, she came close to losing her son once again. Then she hears a sound come from the cemetery, so that's where she heads too. When she gets there, she sees two little girls, they look maybe 8, 9 at the oldest. She slowly approaches them, and sees they are blonde.

"Are you to lost?" Emma asks gently not wanting to scare them.

The two girls look at each other not looking to sure "Kind of" the one says.

Emma knows she hasn't seen these girls before "Do you know where you are?"

"Storybrooke" the other little girl says.

Emma smiles and goes closer to them and squats so she is at eye level with them "What are your names?"

The one that Emma notices has blue eyes says "I'm Riley."

Then the one with green eyes "And I'm Ellie."

Emma looks between the girls, she felt a odd sense of closeness to them, she couldn't understand, how or why, she just met them. "It's nice to meet you. But I need take you guys somewhere, it's late and I think you guys should probably be in bed" she says standing up. Emma gets the girls to come with her and they head towards the station, she takes them in and gets them hot chocolate (where she finds out the interesting fact that they like cinnamon in it) and a snack out of the vending machine, to occupy them while she talks to Graham.

"So you just found them at the cemetery?" Graham asks her.

"Yeah, just the two of them" Emma says turning to check on them, she still can't quite shack the feeling she got that she knew them.

"I've never seen them before. They must of somehow wondered into town" Graham says rubbing at his chin trying to figure this out.

 _According to Henry no one can come into town_ Emma thinks to herself "I guess, but they knew the town's name, and I have doubts that two little kids would check out a town's welcome sign."

Graham sighs and sits on the corner of the desk and sticks his hands into his pockets, and he watches them "You know its weird… they kind of look like you."

"What because they have blonde hair, and one of them has green eyes?" Emma questions.

Graham chuckles "They also have your chin" he jokes, he gotten a look at them when Emma brought them in. But then Graham changes the subject for a minute "How was Henry before he left the mines?"

Emma smiles a bit at the thought of her son "He seems fine" Emma says moving to sit next to Graham on the desk "he wanted to find proof about his theory, he's afraid if I don't believe I will leave" she says sadly.

"When he discovers his theory is wrong are you… are you going to leave?" Graham questions.

"I can't" Emma says then looks Graham straight into his eyes "not now. I need to make sure he's ok, and… I just I can't leave him again."

Graham gives her a sad smile "You really love him don't you?"

Emma looks away a second, then back at Graham "Yeah… I always have. Just now being around him, I can't bring myself to leave him, no matter what Regina tries to do."

Then suddenly Riley comes up to them "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Uh… yeah" Emma says holding her hand out to her "I'll show you." A minute later Emma is back "What should we do, I mean it's late CPS won't willing to drive all the way here to get them at almost ten at night."

"We can see if the nuns have room for them" Graham suggests.

Emma feels protectiveness come over her, she suddenly doesn't want them out of her sight, it's how she feels when Henry leaves with Regina after they spend time together "Me and Mary Margaret can take them for now?"

"You sure she would be ok with that?"

"I'm sure she will, she loves kids, I have no doubt she will be ok with it" Emma says.

Graham nods his head "Alright, then in the morning we can try calling CPS and see about missing twin girls."

Emma walks over to the girls who are whispering when she walks up to them "Ok girls, you are going to come stay with me tonight, and tomorrow we will figure out what to do, ok?"

The girls look at each other and smile "Yeah that sounds good mo… I mean Emma."

As expected Mary Margaret was fine with the girls staying. They slept in Emma's bed, and she slept on the couch. The next morning they get up and the women feed them breakfast, after Emma realizes they needed clean clothes, so she offered to go to the store.

Emma is about to leave, she opens the door to find Henry with a big grin on his face "Hey kid" she says with a smile "whatcha doing here?"

"Wanted to stop and say hi" Henry says in a duh type way while stepping into the loft.

"Ok" Emma says leading him to the table "well we have company. Henry this is Riley and Ellie, they will be staying with us for a couple days. Girls this is my son Henry."

"Hi" Henry says.

"Hi Henry" the girls say together.

Emma smiles "Alright I need to run to the store, and Mary Margaret is heading to the hospital. I will be back soon."

The 3 kids watch the adults leave. Henry turns and looks at the girls "I've never seen you guys before, who are you?"

The twins look at each other "You tell him El" Riley says.

"No you Riley" Ellie says back.

Riley sighs "Ok we aren't from here."

"Then who are you, and where are you from?" Henry asks, looking at the girls closer more, they looked familiar.

Riley sighs "We're from the future… we're your sisters."

Henry's eyes go wide and his mouth drops "So I'm right… the curse is real, that's the only way you could be here from the future is by magic right?"

"Duh…" Ellie starts.

"I gotta tell Emma when she gets back" Henry says excitedly.

"You can't just tell her Henry, it can mess up the future" Riley says.

"But shouldn't she know, you're her daughter's right?"

"Yeah Emma's our mom too" Ellie says with a smile "it's weird seeing you this young."

"Yeah we've only seen you like this in pictures" Riley says.

"How much older am I?" Henry asks.

"Can't say. But mom, the one in the future she sent us here by accident, she opened a portal, and we fell in by accident" Riley says.

"So now… we need to wait for her" Ella adds.

"Wait" Henry says "how did she send you back?"

Ella looks at Riley and sighs "Mom has magic."

Henry smiles "Of course she does" he says as he gets up and paces the room "I mean she's the product of true love and she's the savior."

The girls giggle at their brother, their mom always said he got really into all of this at this time. "But we can't tell her that."

"Ok but she needs to know who you guys are" Henry says "they probably have to call someone if they think you have no family."

"But how… it takes mom awhile to believe you?" Riley says.

Henry sits and thinks "I don't know… but we will" he says with a smile at his sisters. He looks at them, _they definitely look like Emma, but who is their dad?_ He thinks to himself.

It's not long after that Emma comes back to the loft with some clothes and pajamas for them. "Here you go girls" Emma says handing them each stuff from the bag "Go change and we can wash what you have on."

The girls move into the bathroom to change "Do you think Henry is right, should we tell mom who we are?" asks Ellie.

Riley shrugs "I don't know… but I do miss mom's hugs. I guess it couldn't hurt to tell her." Riley starts to change "But she doesn't believe yet… so even if we tell her would she even believe it?" she adds glumly.

Ellie got what her sister means "I miss her hugs too" she says putting her hand on her sisters shoulder "mom will get us back home, don't worry."

The girls exit the bathroom and Emma takes their clothes and throws them with her laundry that she planned to do later. "Ok girls, how would you feel about taking a walk?"

"Ok" says Ellie.

"Yeah" Riley adds.

As they walk out the building, both girls grab one of Emma's hands, without even thinking about it. When Emma feels their little hands hold onto hers, she got the same feeling she did when Henry did the same thing just a week ago, the feeling of love and protectiveness, the feeling of not wanting to let them go.

The three of them along with Henry walk up to Henry's castle. Something else the girls had seen pictures of, but never seen. They hate knowing that soon his other mom would be knocking it down after a storm.

Emma walks "So you guys have to promise not to tell anyone about this place, it's a secret" she says giving Henry a smile.

"Um… hey Emma" Riley says.

"Yeah?" Emma asks when she notices uncertainty in the girl's voice.

Riley looks at her sister and brother and both nod "Me and Ellie aren't lost. We have family here."

Emma's lie detector tells her that she is telling the truth "All right kid who?"

The girls look at each other "You… you and Henry" Ellie says.

Again, Emma's knows the girl is telling the truth, but it made no sense none at all, she had no idea how they were connected "How?" is all she manages to say.

"You're our mom… Henry is our brother, big brother" Riley answers.

Emma runs her fingers through her hair, 'great' she thinks 'now I have not only one delusional kid, but possible two more I know I have not given birth too' she thinks. "Kid… I … Henry is my only kid."

"Now he is, in this time. We're… we're from the future, you have us in the future" Ellie says.

"Wow, cool" Henry says, speaking up for the first time.

"How can you be from the future?" Emma asks thinking she will catch them somehow in a lie.

"Magic" all three kids say.

Emma lets out a chuckle "Ok seriously…. Did Henry put you two up to this?"

Riley starts to have tears well up in her eyes "No mom…" she lets slip. "You are our mom… Henry is our brother" Riley goes up to Emma and wraps her arms around Emma's waist "Why can't you believe us mom… please…" she says now unable to stop the tears.

Emma without hesitation wraps her arms around the little girl, if this is her daughter somehow… that would explain her feelings of protectiveness of Riley and Ellie. "Shh… it's ok kid…" she says rubbing her back.

Ellie and Henry watch their mom and sister, and Ellie walks over "Please believe…" she says joining the hug.

"Guys I've been trying for a week now and nothing" Henry says, Emma giving him a not helping look.

After a minute Emma gets them to calm "I'm sorry guys but…"

"Use your super power mom" Ellie starts.

"Yeah you always know if we're lying" Riley adds.

Emma knows they're not but doesn't understand how, "You guys have to prove to me then…"

"Ok, you we're abandoned as a baby…" Ellie says.

"You had Henry in the bad place cause his daddy left" Riley adds.

"And to give him his best chance you gave him up" Ellie continues.

"Even though you didn't want to mom" Riley finishes.

"Yeah… your one good home in the system was in Minnesota" Ellie continues to tell things.

"And then she tried to show you about magic… and you ran" says Riley.

That is the thing that gets Emma, no one knows about that home, Emma never told "How did you…?"

"Cause you are our mom" the girls say in unison.

Emma squats and looks at the girls closely they DID look a lot like her, there were a few things that weren't her, must be from their dad she thinks. Her eyes dart between the two, they even look a bit like Henry. Emma places a hand on a cheek of each girl "You're really my daughters?"

"Yep" Riley says.

"Like we've been trying to tell you" Ellie adds.

Emma looks at Henry then back to the girls "So… what Henry is telling me, is true, there is a curse?"

"That's right" Ellie says.

Emma looks at Henry "I'm sorry kid… "

"It's ok, I knew eventually you would believe… I didn't think it would take my future sisters to do it though."

The girls chuckle, Emma gives them a look; a look they know well, and they stop.

"So… how did you get here?" Emma asks.

"It was by accident… you opened a portal and we kinda feel in" Riley says.

"Ok… so your mom… Me, I should know and hopefully come for you" Emma says out loud but it was meant for herself.

"It just takes time… you always say portals are tricky… well time portals" says Ellie.

Emma sighs "Well… I guess you guys will just have to stay with me until she comes" she says. Emma then takes their hands "Let's go back to the loft."

"But Henry can't" Riley says sadly.

"I'll be around" Henry says trying to make his sister feel better.

Emma squeezes the girls hands "Come on… see you later kid."

Henry nods "Bye Emma… bye Ellie, bye Riley."

"Alright you two… we can't say anything to anyone alright… this is between us and Henry" Emma says as they walk.

"Alright mom" they both say, making Emma smile a bit to herself. Once they get back to the loft Emma starts getting something ready for dinner for them, Mary Margaret would be gone awhile, so it gave her a chance to get to know them. Then bedtime comes and she goes to tuck them into bed.

"Can you tell us a story?" Riley asks.

"Girls… I'm not really a story person" Emma says with a sorry look.

"Oh" Riley says sadly.

Emma sits between them and combs her fingers through their hair "Future me is a good story teller huh?"

"Yeah" Riley answers, she was missing her mom "but that means you learn" she says looking up at Emma.

"My favorite is how you and our daddy met" Ellie adds but quickly adds "but that didn't happen yet."

Emma nods "Well… I can't wait till I'm a master story teller" she says tickling the girls.

Riley turns and cuddles to Emma's side "I love you mom" she says quietly.

Emma smiles and rubs her arm gently and kisses both their heads "Night girls" she says as she rubs their backs

Then next few days Emma is surprised how much she is enjoying having these girls around. She can't wait for a future with them, they won't tell her much, just that she is happy, really happy. They are so much like her in many ways, they are balls of energy, she gets the impression they are daddy's girls, but they in the future have a special relationship too. Emma has no idea when they come into her life, but she can't wait.

Emma and the girls are watching a movie; Mary Margaret is doing one of her rounds as a volunteer at the hospital; when Emma's phone goes off. It's a message but she isn't sure from who, asking her to come to Henry's castle with the girls. To say Emma was worried would be a understatement, the girls where definitely bringing out her protective side.

Emma drives the 3 of them to the castle, when they get out of the bug, Emma takes a hand of each girl holding them tightly. As they approach the structure the girls let go and run to the figure in a red leather jacket just like hers.

"Mommy" the girls yelling running to her.

The woman turns, and Emma is shocked to see a older her. Future Emma squats taking the girls into her arm holding them close and kissing their cheeks "My babies" she says as she kisses them. Emma then looks up and sees the past her, and smiles "Thank you so much for taking care of them" she says as she caresses her daughters cheeks.

Emma shrugs "No problem" she says a bit shy "They are quite the pair" she says with a bit smile.

Future Emma stands keeping a hand on each girl not wanting to lose contact with them "That they are, but we love them quite a bit."

Emma nods "I know I do." She watches her future self with them as she continues to check them over "I… I can't wait till they become a part of my life again."

Future Emma gives her a sad smile "Yeah…" and she moves a bit awkwardly "so look… I can't let you remember this. I can't let you possibly mess up the future… you have things to do here and in the now. But there is a way it's going to happen… knowing what you do now… well it can ruin the time line of how I got here" she says pulling the girls close.

"I get it" Emma says sadly.

"Girls say bye ok" the other Emma says.

The girls run to Emma and Emma pulls them into a tight hug "Bye mom" Riley says.

"Bye" Ella then says.

Emma pulls away taking a hand of each girl "I'm so happy to meet you two…. I can't wait till I get to be your mommy again… I love you two."

The girls hug her again "Love you" they say. The girls then run back to their mom, she whispers something, and then makes a portal, the girls wave one last time to Emma then run in.

Future Emma walks towards it, then stops. She turns "Ok Emma, the next thing you know, you will be back to before you saw the girls."

"Ok" Emma says.

The other Emma flicks her wrists, then walks into the portal, seconds later is closes.

Emma closes her eyes, when she opens them, she is again walking down Main Street, thinking how she could of lost her son today.

 _About 12 years late_

Emma is happily laying in the hospital bed, she was exhausted, happy but exhausted. But looking at the faces of her and Kilian's twin girls made it so worth it. They were beautiful, one had her eyes and the other had Kilian's and it looked like they both where going to have her blonde hair, she couldn't believe they were hers.

Killian then comes up to her "So love, have you decided on names for our little loves?"

Emma nods, she lifts the baby in her right arm "This is Riley Hope" then she lowers Riley. She then lifts her other arm "And this is Ellie Margaret."

"Beautiful names love" Killian says "for our beautiful girls" he says lightly brushing his finger over Ellie's little fist.

Emma beams "Our amazing future" she says then kisses their little heads.

 **Ok dream1990 hope this is what you were hoping for. Thoughts?**


End file.
